The invention relates to a multi-pane insulating glass having at least two parallel panes which are surrounded by a frame formed by plastic sectional rods, each pane engaging by its edge in a glass-holding groove of the frame, and adhesive-sealant being present between at least a portion of the groove wall and the pane engaging therein, and the frame having a foil type vapor diffusion barrier or seal at least in the region of the space between the panes. While plastic sections offer diverse advantages over other materials, as for example wood, aluminum and the like, they are not vapor diffusion proof. For this reason, when plastic sectional rods are used for such a multi-pane insulating glass, a vapor seal must be provided which prevents or at least greatly hinders the penetration of water vapor into the space between the panes. In the known insulating glass, the vapor seal is embedded in the plastic sectional rod as the latter is being extruded. For one thing, this method of production is relatively expensive, and for another, leading the seal through to the edge of the sectional rod is a problem. Moreover, the form of the seal is determined to a large extent by the cross-sectional form of the plastic sectional rod, leading to a compromise in the realization of the vapor seal.